Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $2$ and $x$ and add $-1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $8$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What does adding $-1$ to $2x$ do? $2x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (2x - 1) = \color{orange}{8(2x-1)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{8(2x-1)}$ $8(2x-1)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(2x-1)+4$.